This invention is directed to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield for use in an electronic device.
Many electronic devices include various electronic components that emit electromagnetic radiation. To prevent disturbances of the electronic components, EMI shields may be provided in the electronic device. For example, the electronic device components may be placed in a conductive enclosure (e.g., a metallic box) that prevents radiation from escaping the box. As another example, the enclosure in which the electronic components are placed may be coated with a metallic or conductive paint. The enclosure may be formed by providing a frame over which a cover having vertically extending tabs is placed. The tabs may engage side walls of the frame around the periphery of the frame to ensure that the enclosure is secure.
When used in devices with curved housings, or when placed against curved surfaces, these shields may cause significant space to be lost. For example, when a corner of an enclosure (e.g., where a cover has a snap extending away from the cover to engage a frame wall) is placed against a curved housing, space may be lost around the corner to accommodate the entire housing. In particular, the housing may need to be enlarged to wrap around the enclosure, thus increasing the electronic device size. Furthermore, the size of components to be protected by the EMI shield may prevent the size of the enclosure from being reduced to accommodate the curved housing. There is a need, therefore, to provide an EMI shield that can substantially follow or accommodate a curved housing while retaining suitable EMI protection.